Not again!
by WildeStylin
Summary: Molino the molester is back and ready to get Elsa again. Will he get what he wants or will something stop him?
1. Chapter 1

New fanfiction

The molester was waiting for Elsa outside her bedroom.

"Hi Elsa!" Molino said. "STAY AWAY FROM ME PERVERT!" Elsa screamed. "No no no! I'm not going to fuck you again I promise!" He protested. "Oookk.." Elsa said. "Come on let's go to your room." Molino said. "Fine" Elsa sighed.

"GET AGAINST THE WALL!" Molino screamed at elsa. "NOOOO!" Elsa screamed. "NOPE!" Molino yelled. He grabbed Elsa's wrists and silenced her with a wet kiss. He made out with her, when all of a sudden, Olaf walks in!

"What's going on?" He asked? "Shut up snowman! I'm in the middle of raping Elsa here!" Molino said. Elsa found Molino dangerous, yet sexy at the same time. Sure, he raped her once but maybe he wants to have a relationship with her, she thought.

"What's going on in here? Why is Elsa pinned against the wall? She's my sex slave!" "Not anymore! Elsa is mine now!" Molino said. "Fine, I'll be jerking off right here, continue!"Olaf said. "Eww! No! Me and Molino need our space!" Elsa protested. "Fine, I'll go..." Olaf said. "Finally some privacy, where were we?" Molino said. "I think you were about to rip my clothes off." Elsa said with a slutty tone. "Right, I was.. Hey let's go inside your room, it might be a better experience." He said. "Thank go- Oh, sure I guess..." Elsa said.

"Molino this is wrong... I don't th-" Molino silenced her with another wet kiss. Elsa thought it felt good and embraced it. She kissed back, instantly regretting not having sex with Molino. "Molino?" Elsa gasped. "Yes?" He said softly. "Do you want to fuck because you like me? Or because you just want to torment me?" Elsa asked. "Umm, Elsa your the sexiest person I have ever seen. I want to fuck because your nice and incredibly sexy." Molino said. "Then come and get it.." Elsa said pulling on his shirt.

"Damn, your a naughty girl!" He exclaimed. "Sure am! I used to masturbate in this room when I was bored!" Elsa said, biting her lip. "Wow! Lol" Molino laughed. Elsa kissed Molino, making him shut up. "Oh Elsa.." He moaned. Elsa gasped. He pushed her on the bed, removing her dress. "Damn you got a big ass!" He said. "I know, I can twerk it!" She said. Elsa got on the ground and started to shake it. "God dammit, lets fuck already!" Molino said. "Okay.." Elsa said softly.

Elsa pulled off Molino's shirt. He unclipped her bra. He stared a moment at her boobs. "Okay I'm taking off my pants right now!" He said. He pulled off his remaining clothing, pulling out his dick.

"I'm actually looking forward to getting pounded with that!" Elsa said. Molino stared at her for a moment. "You should! Suck it." He said. "Okay!" Elsa exclaimed.

Elsa grabbed his dick in her hands and shoved it down her throat. She gagged a bit, but it didn't stop her. "Ohh, yess..." He moaned. Elsa went faster. "Ohhh.." He groaned. Elsa smirked at him. She sucked harder and faster. "Ohhh fuckk yes!" He moaned, he then came in her mouth. "Mmm yes!" Elsa said swallowing. "Wow... Your amazing." Molino gasped. "I am! Aren't I?" "Fuck yeah.. It's I'm my turn now.." Molino said. "Come get it Molino.." Elsa said.

Elsa laid down on her bed, waiting for him to take her, again. Molino pulled her panties off slowly. "Damn you got a wet pussy too!" Molino said. He licked it carefully, going soft, yet hard. "Ohhh Molino..." Elsa moaned. He sucked a bit harder making Elsa shake. "Ohhhh YESS!" She moaned. "Molino don't stop!" She groaned. Elsa hit her climax and moaned. "Ohhh fuuuck YESSS!" She screamed. Molino smiled. "Not so bad myself!" He said. "Oh my god your amazing! Elsa gasped.

"You ready for the big D?" Molino asked. "Very.." Elsa said. Molino grasped Elsa's waist and plunged in. She gasped. "Ohhh!" She groaned. He went faster and faster. "Ohhh fuuuck." He groaned. "Yeah... Don't stop!" She moaned. "Elsa... I think I'm gonna!" Just then Molino cummed all over Elsa. "Ohhhh yeah" Elsa sighed. "Damn.. That was amazing." Molino said.

Just then Hans walked in the room. "OHH WHAT THE FUCK ELSA!?" Hans yelled. "Uh-oh" Molino said. "Listen you can't tell anyone about this Hans." Elsa said. "I need to go.." Molino said. "Wait! No!" Elsa begged. Molino quickly pulled his pants on, grabbed his shirt and ran out the door.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Anna said. Molino ran into Anna as he ran out the door. "Oops, I'm sorry!" Anna said blushing. "It's okay sexy." Molino said. "Wait what?" She said. He smirked at her then ran away.

"Damn! Who is that sexy guy?" Anna asked. "Oh that's Molino, he just needed to shower." Elsa said. "Damn I want his dick!" Anna exclaimed. "Ask for Elsa's Permission first." Hans said. "Wait what?" Anna said. "Don't tell anyone." Elsa said softly. "We just fucked." She said. "WHAT?! WITHOUT ME?!" She screamed. Elsa giggled. "Hehe yeah maybe next time." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

not again! Chapter 2

Elsa woke up the next morning feeling dazed. She then realized what happened yesterday. "Molino! I have to find him!" She said.

Elsa wandered down the hallway "Molino?" Elsa called. Just then a door opened. Molino walked out shirtless. "Elsa!" He said. She ran over to him pressing her lips against his. "Damn good morning to you too!" He giggled. "I think we should try somthing new today." Elsa said in a slutty tone. "What?" Molino said. "I'll show you..." Elsa said pulling his hand.

They walked into Elsa's room. She closed and locked the door behind them. "So what are we-" Elsa kissed him, going in harder, making him hush his chatter. He stuck his tongue in her mouth moving it around.

"Ohhh..." Elsa moaned softly. He kissed her neck paying attention to her sensitive areas. "Ohhh don't stop." She softly moaned. He moved her against the wall pulling off her shirt, revealing her bare chest.

He continued to kiss her neck, going down towards her stomach "Damn your one sexy girl." He said. Elsa bit her lip smiling. He grasped her boob in one hand and ass in the other. "Molino... Take me." She moaned. He pulled Elsa to the bed, pulling her panties off.

"God your wet, do I arouse you this much?" He asked. "Molino I'm in love with you, now...take me" She begged.

He stuck his tongue in, and went deep, making circular motions. "Ohhhhhh... Molino!" She moaned. He went harder going over her clit harder. "Ohhh fuuuck harder!"

Molino sucked harder, going faster and faster with every plunge in. "Ohhh fuck! I think I might cum!" Elsa screamed. "Hold it!" He said. He finished by licking all over, sucking harder than he has before. "OHHH MOLINO!" Elsa screamed. She released her juices all over his face. He licked it all up. "God damn you taste so good, I didn't want to stop!" He said. "Ohhh gaaawd your amazing!" Elsa said breathless.

There was a knock at the door. "Elsa! Breakfast is ready!" She opened the door. Elsa was laying down on the bed panties off with Molino down there...driving her crazy. "OHH FUCK NO!" Anna screamed. "Aghh! Anna?!" Elsa whined, quickly pulling a sheet over her. "Damnit.." Molino sighed, he stood up and walked over to Anna. He stared into her blue eyes for the longest moment, then kissed her soft lips.

"Molino?... Wow..." Anna said. "Want to take this to your room?" He said deeply. "Yes. I do." Anna said. "I'm coming too!" Elsa protested. "Yay threesome... Been there, done that." Molino said. "Yas!" Anna said. They walked out of the room and headed for Anna's room.

"So.. Who wants Molino dick first?" Molino asked with a seductive tone. "Anna can have it... I'm not ready yet.." Elsa said, glaring at Molino with her blue eyes. "Ok go masturbate in the corner." Molino said. "...Fine then bitch.." Elsa muttered under her breath. Elsa got to the corner, pulled out a dildo, and got to pleasuring herself.

"I'm ready Molino..." Anna said in a slutty tone. She was laying on the bed with her pink lace lingerie on. "Damn... sexy!" He said. "Hehe thanks." She said biting her lip. Anna leaned in and gave Molino a wet kiss moving her tongue around in his mouth. "Ohhh... Anna." He gasped. He leaned down and kissed her neck. "Ohhhh don't stop.." Anna moaned. He continued to kiss down her neck getting closer and closer to her chest, but he abrubtly stopped just above her boob. "Why did you stop?" Anna said. "Bend over now.." He ordered. "What why?!" Anna whined. "JUST DO IT!" He yelled. "Was that a nike reference?" Anna giggled. Molino grabbed Anna and flipped her over. "Oww stop!" She said. "NOPE!" He said. Anna sighed. He pulled out his dick and stuck it up her ass. This suprised Anna. "AHHHHGG GAAAAAWWWD!" She screamed. "THAT HURTS! STOP!" She begged. Molino grabbed her head and whispered deeply in her ear. "It's... not... gonna... happen..." He said firmly.

It was at this moment that Anna realized, she was being molested by Molino the molester.

He went a little faster, pounding a little harder. "Ohh fuck yeah.." He groaned. "AHHHHGGH!" Anna screamed. "Molino!... Please..." "NO SLUT! You're the one who wanted to be fuckin' with "Molino the Molester" here!" He yelled. "I thought you where nice... Your just a jerk..." She cried to herself.

As he continued to pound her ass, anger built up within Anna. "He's going to cum soon" she thought. "I can't let that happen..." As she laid there like a hopeless kitten, her anger reached its climax.

Within seconds, Anna twisted around and gave his molester face a good punch. "ANNA WUT DA FUCK?!" He cried. He fell to the ground, his nose bleeding. "It's called payback bitch." She said. Anna reached over to the shelf and got her encyclopedia textbook. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH PRINCESS ANNA, BITCH!" She screamed.

She hit him over the head with it multiple times. "DIE!, DIE!, DIE, DIE, DIE!" She screamed. Molino was screaming and flailing his arms around. Blood everywhere.

"Anna stop! What has gotten into you?!" Elsa cried. "HE WAS MOLESTING ME!" Anna screamed, giving him a final whack.

The scene was horrific, Molino was making deep groaning sounds of pain. The blood had splattered everywhere. Anna gave it a look around, she dropped the textbook on his still erect dick, making him scream in pain.

"MOLINO!" Elsa cried. He was a mess... his face was splattered with blood, it was pouring on the ground. "E-Elsa..." He said softly. "I'm, so sorry..." He said crying. "...ohhh Molino..." Elsa said crying.

She hugged his body as he was beginning to slip away from her. Her tears dropped on his blood stained cheeks. "I'm... Sorry... E-Elsa..." He said crying. Elsa sobbed and held his body closer. "I will always love you..." His voice trailed off, and exhaled his last breath. Elsa felt his body go limp. She sobbed, her tears falling on his lifeless body.

Anna stared in shock. She had killed Molino the Molester... "Aww fuck who cares! That creep can't molest anyone now! HAHAHA!" Anna laughed.

Wow DA FEELS!


End file.
